


Snapped Metal

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All V3 characters besides Amami and Kaede, Angst, Crying, Execution, Hugs, Murder, all that sad stuff, cuz they dead lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Kiibo cannot kill people.Yet there laid ouma’s body, unresponsive and bleeding.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 59





	Snapped Metal

**Author's Note:**

> (:

“Kii-Boy~ I have a question!” Kokichi says.

”Not now Ouma, I am busy.” Kiibo says. He wasn’t actually busy, but he would prefer not to talk to Ouma at the moment.

”Aww I’m going to ask anyway!” Kokichi grins. “Soooo can you fly?”

“No ouma.”

”Whaaaat?! Wow you’re useless!”

”I-I am not!”

”it’s a mystery why nobody has killed you yet!”

”I count as a person Ouma! That is very robophobic!”

”I wonder why Saihara is even with you!”

”Ouma, leave me alone.” 

”hmmm nope!” Kokichi says.

”Go away.”

“Nada!” 

Kiibo grabs the tray on the counter.

“I said.. leave me **ALONE!!** ” Kiibo yells.

“ _THUNK_ ”

Oh no. This wasn’t meant to happen. He was programmed not to kill. Why.. why had he?

Kiibo looked down at the annoying boy. He laid there in a heap on the ground, bleeding out from where the serving tray had hit his head.

Kiibo just.. he had just killed Ouma.

Kiibo was going to be executed. Kiibo would no longer exist.

Kiibo didn’t want that.

He could at least try to hid his guilt right? 

Yes, that’s a good plan.

Kiibo took the tray and cleaned it off with a dry rag, then struggled while dragging Ouma’s body out of the kitchen.

He put Ouma’s body in the hallway, then went back to the kitchen.

He looked down at the pigs in a blanket that had been on the tray.

He was about to pick them up, but he heard Kirumi’s voice and ran.

Kiibo realized he had not cleaned himself off, and he knew if he didn’t soon he would be found out. 

Kiibo snuck around to the bathroom, but got stopped by Saihara on the way.

”Hey Kiibo!” Saihara smiled. Kiibo hid his hands behind his back.

”He-hey uh sorry I’m busy b-bye!” 

_nailed it._

Saihara sent him a confused look, but decided to move on.

Kiibo on the other hand, started to panic more.

He had killed Ouma, and now if he wasn’t caught everybody would die. Saihara, would die.

Kiibo grabbed a ton of paper towels and tried to wipe the blood off.

It worked, though because he can’t use water he still had a faint pink glow on his fingertips.

He threw away the insane amount of paper towels he used, and walked out.

He found Saihara, Gonta, and Ryoma walking in a group. Ryoma was sitting on Gonta’s shoulder.

Kiibo up to them and walked along with them, Saihara looking at him worried. Kiibo ignored him, though he felt terrible doing so.

Saihara pulled Kiibo to the side.

”Kii, are you ok? You’re acting a bit weird..”

”I am fine Shuichi! I do not think my behavior is off in any way, it is insulting you ask that!” Kiibo lies.

”You’re lying ar-“ Saihara is cut off by a noise.

” **A body has been discovered**!”

“AAAAAAA” somebody screams.

Saihara and Kiibo run to the noice, Kiibo dreading having to look at what he’s done.

Ouma lays there in the hallway, blood on his head and around him, and not moving.

Saihara gets to investigating.

The trial comes around.

Everybody is blaming Kirumi.

 _NO! ITS ME I DID IT PLEASE_ Kiibo thinks.

Its almost voting time.

Kiibo can’t take it.

”And so, the culprit must b-“

”I did it.” Kiibo says.

”...” Nobody speaks.

”I killed Ouma. He was teasing and bullying me, and I... I couldn’t stop myself.”

”but.. all the evidence points to Kirumi?” Kaito says.

”I made it that way. But, I don’t want to see you all die because of me being.. stupid.” He takes an unnecessary breath.

“Because I’m a stupid AI that cant do anything right and now somebody is dead because I can’t stop myself from messing up!”

”HUH? But I though you ain’t programmed to kill?!” Miu yells ok surprise.

”Well, it happened anyways. I underestimated my strength.” Kiibo answers her.

”Gonta... not understand. Kiibo so nice, how would he kill Ouma?”

”I took the cooking tray Kirumi was using and hit him over the head.”

”Nyeh, so Kiibo is the culprit?”

”No! I don’t believe that!” Saihara defends him, hoping for it not to be true.

Kiibo flashes him a sad smile, and Saihara loses his confidence.

”I’m sorry, Shuichi.”

” **OK! I’m bored now, so everybody vote! Chop chop**!” Monokuma says.

Kiibo votes for himself, and waits.

The results show up. 4 people voted for Kirumi. The rest voted for Kiibo.

” **Bing bing bing!! You voted correct! K1-B0 is the blackened! I’ll give ya a few minutes to say goodbye!** ”

”... I’m sorry again. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to.” Kiibo would be crying right now if he could.

”Gonta, will miss Kiibo.” Gonta looks down.

”Even if you are a degenerate, I don’t think this is fair.” Tenko says.

”I’m sorry I wasn’t there.. I could have stopped it.” Kirumi says, balling her fists.

”I.. this couldn’t have happened. What’s..” Tsumugi mumbles to herself.

The others say goodbyes and Saihara is the last one.

Kiibo hugs him. Saihara takes a moment, then latches on to Kiibo. Saihara starts crying.

”I’m sorry Shuichi. Don’t forget me, alright? You have to stay strong and leave here, ok? I believe in you!”

Saihara watches as a rope takes Kiibo away, and out of his arms.

” **we have a special execution prepared for K1-B0 the Ultimate Robot**!”

Kiibo is thrown around a lot in his execution.

” **Ultimate robot’s execution! Human Disaster!** ”

First, the small robot gets torn apart. His body parts get separated and thrown in a box.

The box is dumped out on a table, and a monokuma dressed as some kind of doctor takes the parts and replaces them with real limbs.

Kiibo is forced to watch as he is turned into a cyborg of some kind, and screams out of horror and pain.

Kiibo is put back in the box.

Monotaro pushes Monosuke into the box last minute.

In the end, the monokuma throws the box in a garbage disposal. Like Kiibo was a broken pair of headsets.

Saihara didn’t even notice until after that Kaito had pulled him into a hug on the floor, and that Saihara had been soaking his shirt in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m procrastinating by writing this. Don’t hurt me.


End file.
